


god i want you in some chaste, victorian way. god i want you in some primal, wild way.

by Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra (Haych_Aych_Ach)



Series: Everything is M/F femslash and nothing hurts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Autistic Matt, Birthdays, Build A Bear, Build-A-Bear, Comfort Food, Comfort Objects, Dissociation, F/F, Fem!Matt - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foggy has an artificial leg, Genderswap, In this AU they met in undergrad as random roommates, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Past Cancer, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Sex Toys, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not stuffed animals as sex toys i promise, fem!Foggy, mentions of rape and child sexual abuse, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haych_Aych_Ach/pseuds/Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie and Foggy have a conversation one night which leads into, eventually, Mattie and Foggy having a very cute Valentine's day date at Build-A-Bear, and then eat good food. Set during college years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god i want you in some chaste, victorian way. god i want you in some primal, wild way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the actions characters take in this story, the things they are into, and how they behave is not a reflection on the author or commenter/reader's own beliefs, interests, morals, personality, etc. Fiction is fiction. What some characters like to do and what they think is right is not necessarily correlating with reality or truth, etc.

The subject first comes up one late night, after they've both taken their night meds but aren't actually asleep. 

"Mattie?"

"Mrr?" Mattie says, face smashed in her pillow.

"Why is it that neither of us have any teddy bears?"

That's a weird enough question that she actually rolls over so Foggy can see her mouth in the moonlight like she says she needs to when Mattie mumbles. "Huh?"

"All our friends have them," Foggy says. "All the girls, anyway. And Jess and Carlisle."

Mattie tilts her head, shrugs. She can't really tell teddy bears from small pillows by hearing alone, not unless she's hyperfocusing on the beds of her friends. And she usually doesn't bother. Her therapist—Caitlin—is insistent that she back off a little on the hypervigilance, and it  _does_ make Mattie less perpetually exhausted, so.

"I mean, I know why I got rid of all of mine," Foggy continues.

"Mm?" 

"Well, okay, so you know Build-A-Bear workshop?"

Vaguely. Mattie nods. "Heard of it." Applied to work there. Got turned down. Nobody wants to hire a blind girl.

"Right, so one time when we were all out—Rosalind, Mom, Dad and I—and I was like, maybe four, we went past it and I went nuts and ran in, and they had these bears that I just  _wanted_. And Mom and Dad were like 'no', of course, because I was four and they're not exactly cheap there, and the ones I wanted were a set of three that were, like, glittery and made noises and I wanted all the little  _outfits_ for them too, so it was a terrible idea to randomly get me them. So Rosalind saw this as one of many opportunities to make me like her better, so  _she_ of course got them all for me, and then after that pretty much every time I saw her she'd get me a new one and a new outfit and shoes, the whole shebang."

Mattie makes a quiet noise. Rosalind is a difficult knot to untangle. Not good at children, non-clientele people, and human feelings. Certainly not good at respecting Anna and Edward Nelson.

Foggy goes on, "And it got to be way too much way too fast, and I ended up, well—okay, once I was old enough, like sixteen, to realize just how much of a fucked-up power play it was, and we were moving and didn't want to have another closet full of expensive presents I got tired of too fast, I put everything together and sold it all."

Mattie makes an inquiring noise. 

"Yeah, it really sucked. Because it was like...like I  _knew_ by that point that they weren't really the symbols of her love that I thought they were, but it hurt to feel that. And I made bank—a ton of them were collectibles and rare editions and pretty much all of them were in good condition, though a bit dusty—and then I got here and  _now I want a damn teddy bear!_ "

Mattie makes a soft noise. "Sucks," she articulates.

"But now I worry that it's. Argh. Me choosing her over them."

Mattie knows it's a sore spot. Foggy worries about that constantly, if choosing to go to college and then law school and become a lawyer is betraying her parents. And the fact that her parents seem to believe so as well doesn't help.

"You're allowed to want things," Mattie says. It's something that they have to both say to each other and themselves. "And I don't see how a teddy bear could hurt anyone."

"Do you want them too?" Foggy asks. "It makes me feel like a failed adult."

"Bwuh?" Mattie yelps, outraged.

"Shh!"

"Right," she mutters. "But. Foggy, that's bullshit. If either of us is a failed adult, it's me."

"No," Foggy protests.

"Which one of us has a  _diagnosed developmental disability_?"

"Which one of us managed to get a full ride?" Foggy hisses back, and then they both quietly giggle at their stupid, familiar argument. "And that doesn't make you not a real adult!"

"And wanting teddy bears doesn't make you not a real adult either," Mattie shoots back.

There's quiet for a minute.

"But seriously, do you want them too?"

Mattie thinks about it. Something soft to cuddle. Something better to throw at Foggy when they play-fight. 

But. Stick's voice.

She shoves it away. "I had a couple, when I was a kid."

"Yeah?"

"Got lost in the move, or else," Mattie's voice goes quieter, "I got rid of them, gave them to other kids at the orphanage. When he, uh. Said that wanting soft things was weakness."

"That's still bullshit," Foggy says.

Mattie nods.

"Child abusers are not reliable sources of life advice."

"I know," she murmurs. "Maybe. I don't know."

They fall back into quiet, and then restless sleep.

* * *

 

She does briefly talk about it with Caitlin, who agrees that wanting comforting objects is perfectly normal and healthy, especially in an environment that was stressful, fast-paced, and far away from home as college. She also points out to Mattie that she can keep a log of how having soft things affects her, to examine and see if it's harmful or not.

Mattie makes lists of pros and cons of every single soft thing: the microfleece throws Foggy gets her, the body pillow covers, the silk sheets and pillowcases. The lower back pillow and the foot bath and the good-smelling soap and shampoo and conditioner. The carefully selected clothes and socks. The Saturday nights when Foggy brushes her curls out and out and out until Mattie's half-asleep, purring and feeling like a pampered little pillow princess. The three extra foam-pads atop her dorm bed. Her and Foggy's occasional pillow nests and blanket forts and frequent hugs, kisses, cuddles.

Even things like painkillers, low-spoons foods in the room, tea and sleeping and anxiety medications and antidepressants. Getting accommodations for classes, taking extra-hot long showers, borrowing Foggy's shower chair. The monthly one-dollar splurge she does for when she tops up her prescriptions. Naturally-scented beeswax-based blackberry-and-sage hand lotion. Using the house-dorm kitchen. The vibrators, stim toys for in-class, sweater blankets.

Being friends with the journalism major Karen and long-distance friends with Frank. Going to math-department socials and laughing, making jokes, getting help on hard problems. Visiting the disability office and becoming friendly with the director. Loving Foggy, choosing Foggy, putting her first.

She concludes, after about a month of on-the-side weighing of consequences, that overall self-care and softness has beneficial effects on her ability to function, her mood, her relationships and her health. She shares this with Caitlin, who is very happy for her and suggests this is a good strategy to combat other unhealthy beliefs. She shares this with Foggy, who declares a pajama party that night and watches  _Legally Blonde_ with her.

* * *

 

Mattie's birthday is mostly quiet. She wants quiet. Frank skypes her, tells her he's glad she's having a happy birthday, and that Maria and his's present was shipped late. Mattie understands perfectly. 

(It arrives two weeks later: another knife. At this rate, Mattie's going to have more knives than pens.)

Karen gets her a tank top that, according to Foggy, says  _Total Knockout_ in pink on black and has boxing gloves on it. Mattie smiles. She'll wear it next time to the gym. 

Jess gets her a bottle of pumpkin spice Kahlua. Mattie says thank-you, and does actually like it, though she'll give the majority of it to Foggy over time.

Carlisle gets her a gift card to a nail salon, and ze says, "And this way, you can get your nails done and know that they're good!"

Foggy usually does them, but only her toenails. Mattie smiles warmly and thanks hir. Both of them do not know many of the details of her life well enough to understand those things. But it is fine. They are Tier-1 friends and it is the thoughtfulness, the caring, that really matters.

Foggy...Mattie opens it, and laughs. It's five things. 

One:  _Legally Blonde_ in DVD.

Two: A Netflix gift card, enough for four months of it free.

Three: A new pair of jeans, in the exact cut, size, and brand that Mattie buys from Costco when they are on sale, which is frequent. Mattie wears jeans almost every single day. These will be so nice.

Four: More hairties. Mattie can stand approximately half of one brand of hairties, despite needing them constantly, and she loses them on a daily basis. They're easy to take off and too small to be easily found.

Five: Something soft, stuffed, less than a pillow. Mattie brings it up into her arms, furrows her brow, feels it over.

"It's. Uh. A stuffed honey badger," Foggy says. "Because you really like honey badgers—"

Mattie stands up, squeezes it between her and Foggy in a tight hug. Yes. This is good.

"I love it," she says. "I love you."

They kiss. Their friends coo.

Mattie names it Platypus to confuse people, puts it on her bed, and pets it during panic attacks. She explains combinatorics to it, and the donut-counting theorem, and uses it to rant about the idiocy of Robert Frost and various other superficial and pretentious authorial nitwits when Foggy can't listen to another round of the speech.

* * *

 

Foggy's happy on her birthday.

It's stressful to be sure, and tomorrow her parents are coming down and the day after  _that_ Rosalind is coming down to all take her out to dinner, and Foggy's braced for both warmth and bullshit. She loves her family to death, but even just Candace, Dad and Mom are loud and personable to everyone and have a tendency to point out every way in which Foggy's little college town is Different than New York and, in their eyes, therefore Wrong, or at least Quaint.

She's dreading them finding the pickled pigs' feet in the farmer's market attached to the good diner she wants them to take her to. 

And Rosalind is her own sort of beast. Funnily enough, she behaves a lot more with Mattie around, either out of some actual human decency (unlikely), being caught off-guard by all of Mattie's... _Mattie-ness_ (Foggy loves her to death and can't wait to have two weddings with her and a law firm and eventual children, but god Mattie is weird), respect for Mattie and/or Foggy for them not taking any shit (also unlikely, but more possible), or hell, maybe it's that she sees Foggy as more of a Real Adult now that she's got a stable partner (somewhat possible, though that has more to do with Foggy going to college and planning to go to Columbia Law, which in Rosalind's eyes is the ultimate confirmation that her child is not an embarrassing failure).

But overall, she's still an irritating, controlling, passive-aggressive douchebag, and Foggy  _still_ kind of wants her approval and unconditional love. Not that Rosalind has any kind of unconditional positive emotions; Foggy imagines that even her liking vindaloo or good brisket comes with a list of Terms  & Conditions the Sidhe would be proud of.

However, on Foggy's actual  _date of birth_ , she gets to just eat cheesecake, not do any homework and damn the consequences, and get gifts from friends. It's not a bad pain day—her knees and shoulders barely twinge at all—and she feels like a cat basking in the sunlight.

Most of the gifts are singular bottles of beer or hard lemonade, or else smuggled sugar cookies and chocolate bars. Some people give twenties or gift cards to places.

Karen gives Foggy a bejeweled baseball bat, studded with glittery nails, and OPI's  _My Dogsled Has a Hybrid_ , which Foggy immediately decides to put on her nails with bronze tips to match her leg, and Elena, who is a friend to everyone on campus by virtue of being the most aggressively nice golden retriever anyone has ever met, gives Foggy a twelve-pack of beers flavored like mixed drinks, a pound of bacon, a box of saltines, a jar of Nutella, and a set of cranberry Canada Dry cans. 

("For the celebration _and_ the hangover," she says briskly and turns to go back to her next class. Elena is a triple Economics, Business and Communications major  _and_ is on the administration of multiple honor society, clubs and two intramural sports. Foggy does not know how she doesn't collapse.)

Mattie gives Foggy another cardboard box, neatly wrapped, with ribbons and a shiny green bow. Foggy opens it.

Inside is:

1) A copy of the poem they've collectively decided is  _their_ love poem, in thick, fancy cardboard, print and Braille: "Want", by Clementine von Radics.

"God I want you/in some primal, wild way/animals want each other./Untamed and full of teeth.//God I want you,/In some chaste, Victorian way./A glimpse of your ankle/just kills me," Foggy reads, something in her heart unfolding like a flower, or Mattie's legs when she does her weird nightly yoga. She holds it close, and then puts it up on the back of their door, so she can see it every morning in the sunlight.

2) The exact vibrator Foggy's been looking for for a while: gold rabbit that thrusts.

3) A new pillbox—the kind where you can take out individual days, with AM and PM sections for each day—and a set of stickers and rhinestones. Foggy puts it to the side to go back to in a minute.

4) A t-shirt that reads 'Diet Industry Dropout'—no, a  _crop top_ that reads 'Diet Industry Dropout'. Foggy stares at it and puts it down, squeezing Mattie up. 

"I don't know if I can wear it outside yet." Her voice wobbles. She's gotten a lot better than she used to be, but. But. It's still healing, that particular wound.

"It's okay," Mattie says. "I'm glad it makes you happy."

5) A—

A—

Foggy gasps as she pulls it out. It looks at first like a floppy hat, except it's—it's an unstuffed teddy bear, or something, but bright yellow and red circles on the cheeks and—

It's—Build-A-Bear must make  _Pikachus_ now, it's an unstuffed  _Pikachu_ by them, and there's a little sweater too, a Pokeball sweater, and a Charizard sweater, and Foggy is making even higher-pitched noises of joy, and flings herself at Mattie for a hug and a giant smooch on the lips.

Matt smiles and hugs her. "I was going to just get you a card or take you there, but then the coupon I found online was just for the Pikachu, so."

Foggy buries her face in her neck. "We need to go there in, like, two weeks."

"For Valentine's?"

"For Valentine's," Foggy declares.

"Okay. I can still make the mac'n'cheese and then we can still have sex after," Mattie says, and Foggy laughs and rubs noses.

* * *

 

The dinners out are predictable in their own way. Candace declares that she loves BLTs, Dad and Mom indignantly squawk at the pickled pigs' feet and the green tomatoes in the market shop and make noises at how Everything Is Different In Different Parts of the Country And Somehow This Is Surprising And Wrong, and then tell Foggy every single thing that she's missed so far from family business and drama. Mom scolds Foggy for not yet sending out thank-you cards to all her college friends and acquaintances, Foggy tries to explain that nobody in her peer group expects that, and Candace exclaims over the nail polish.

They give Foggy a grocery store giftcard—which Foggy sincerely is thankful for, those are beautiful and come in handy—and a set of earrings designed to look like spoons. Foggy tears up a little. Candace gives Foggy a pair of shorts that match her prosthetic leg—sea-green and pink swirled together with bronze on the sides and butt, saying 'CREEPY', and Foggy hugs her tighter.

Rosalind is on time, makes weird comments about weight and appetizers and  _are you really going to have dessert_ , under-tips the waitress, brings up random cancer advances that Foggy usually tries to avoid because they make her too upset, and is mortally offended by both the presence of people wearing sweatpants on campus and the fact that the most expensive restaurant in town has mozzarella sticks on the menu (as an  _appetizer),_ and then spends an hour expounding upon all her office power plays and successful cases. She gives Foggy a pair of leather pumps and a card for a hairdresser 'when you want to make that undercut look professional'.

* * *

 

Valentine's Day falls on a Friday, so they go after classes. 

Foggy drives, Mattie humming under her breath, and they get there and immediately Foggy exclaims "Mattie, there's a sale! Two of the old ones for $25!"

Mattie laughs under her breath and lets herself be guided, cane tucked in her arm, and sticks her hand in the bins as Foggy rummages through them. "Oooh, this one is purple. And this one is 'Strawberry Cheesecake Blizzard'. And this one is a werewolf! And this one—"

Mattie feels, and finds one she likes. It's soft, fuzzy, and Foggy says it's variable green and has a four-leaf clover in its nose and foot. She finds another one—silkier fur, bigger, velvety feet—and Foggy says it's black, so she drapes the two in her arm and feels the ones that Foggy picks out to make a decision. 

Eventually, she narrows it down to three. "This one is dark purple and suuuuper cute. There's one that's based off of Samoas, the  _tastiest_ of all Girl Scout cookies," Foggy declares.

Mattie sniffs. "You're objectively wrong, but okay."

"What, which one is better?"

"Thin Mints, Trefoils.." Mattie says.

" _Trefoils?"_ Foggy sounds mortally offended. It's hilarious.

"Perfect to dip in coffee," Mattie says serenely, "Samoas are terrible in every respect," and she happily listens to Foggy's gargantuan spluttering. 

"Fine," Mattie eventually concedes when she senses people's attention refocusing on them. "You're entitled to a  _few_ wrong opinions, I suppose."

Foggy huffs but then says, "And the other one is blue and adorable and has a donut thing with it."

Mattie stands and lets Foggy do her indecisive back-and-forthing. She strokes her own bear-skins.

"You know," Foggy says eventually, "Rosalind never let me have the bakery ones—the donut one—or the Girl Scout cookie ones. Said it glorified unhealthy eating habits."

Mattie tilts her head. "Cookies and donuts are a part of a healthy diet," she points out. "Dr Priyanka says getting  _enough_ calories and not acquiring an eating disorder is the most important goal." Especially for Mattie, who is picky enough that it's legitimately difficult to eat enough without a lot of planning and budgeting, and who gets headaches and nausea at the drop of a hat. 

"...you know what, you're right. Okay, Bluebella and Carmen Sandiego it is," Foggy says, and then, "Oooh, Mattie, there's also a sale where if you get another one of those ones over there, it's only $10 more."

Mattie shrugs. $25 is a lot for a pair of soft stuffed animals. She's not sure that she wants to spend $35 on three. 

"Okay, well then I'll get  _you_ one if that's too much for you."

"Foggy," Mattie protests.

"No, no, let's just at least feel them, okay?"

Mattie sighs, but goes over and feels them. Most of them are not especially soft, and two that are Foggy declares too creepy in the eyes to be allowed into their room.

"I will have nightmares about them for years," Foggy says, and Mattie shrugs and let them go. But then, on the last bin, she feels one that's not too creepy, and it's soft and short and like velvet. 

She immediately brings it up and can't stop rubbing her cheek on it. It's very comforting. She realizes that they can also be stim toys as well as teddy bears, and feels intrigued.

"Okay, that one is like cotton candy pink and white, and it's super adorable."

Mattie freezes. _Adorable._ A low, mocking voice overlays it, hands on her neck, hands lower. Phantom hands. Mattie shivers.

 _Fuck you, Stick, I get to be adorable_ , she thinks, _I can still fucking kick ass and be adorable_ , and Mattie nods. They go to stuff them, and the assistants are very nice, even telling Mattie precisely how far away the pedal is and how high off the ground it is. 

Mattie gets the first, fuzzy bear stuffed less than the other two, with the velvety pink bear being the firmest. A part of her is irrationally worried that she'll squeeze them too hard and they'll burst, or else if they're uniform in texture and stuffing she'll only ever hug one and the others will be sad and lonely and a waste of money.

She does the little heart ceremony, kissing it and rubbing it on her heart and forehead and spinning in a circle, mostly because Foggy does and Mattie refuses to not make her smile. This is Valentine's Day, and they're doing some of the more traditional parts later—the chocolates and candy and crotchless panties are going to be bought tomorrow or else Sunday because they are so much cheaper then—but Mattie understands the point of this holiday. It is to make Foggy and herself feel loved.

In each heart, she wishes that she will remember to resist the sort of things child molesters tell children, and that she will stay soft and strong and not hurt Foggy.

Then they check out, avoiding the outfits (something about choosing and buying them crosses some sort of memory line for Foggy, and Mattie can't appreciate the glitter and denim and rough cottons and tutus), and glancing at the cute disability-themed accessories (glasses, hearing aids, a little crutch set, even a wheelchair—though Foggy grumbles that there should be a little white cane, and prosthetic limbs, and an IV set, maybe a mini pillbox with skittles or something, and Mattie agrees) and leave with cardboard houses and kiss on the way out.

* * *

 

That night, as Mattie is making her mac'n'cheese, Foggy wanders in to ask her what she wants to name them.

"Uh," Mattie thinks. "The fuzzy one."

"The green one?"

"The floppier one. Dymphna."

"Okay?"

"She's a saint. Um. The silkier one."

"The big black one?"

"Yes. Ophelia. And the velvet one.."

Mattie hesitates, turns it over in her head. "Peggy. From the Peggy Carter Adventure novels."

Foggy nods and writes it down somewhere, saying those are good names and she's so happy Mattie likes them and is no longer 'having existential weirdness around teddy bears' and then exclaims over the mac'n'cheese, declaring the corn, cauliflower and tomato heretical. 

* * *

 

Later, though, Foggy eats three bowls before groaning and declaring herself too full. Mattie kisses her and bites her neck (Foggy bruises _so_ easily and  _so_ long) and they cuddle for a while with flavored beers (strawberry daiquiri and grape soda) and _Bob's Burgers_ and _BoJack Horseman_ and the hilarious rampage-themed cancer episode of _Archer_ , and then it's time for the sex.

Mattie ends up eating Foggy out first, them giggling and undressing and Foggy taking off her leg and tickling each other, play-wrestling until Mattie flips them with her hips and pins Foggy down, biting bruises into her neck and spreading her legs and—with checking, with  _loud_ encouragement—burying her face in Foggy, nuzzling her unbelievably silky-soft thighs, inhaling deeply and eating her the fuck out. Halfway through, Foggy flails and grabs for her favorite dildo—shaped like a tentacle with bumps, blue and glittery and transparent the way some twee plastic sandals are—and Mattie fucks her, listening to her blood whoosh and her heart thump and her nerves spark like tinsel, hair rustling an orchestra against the pillow and her vocal cords playing Beethoven on harps as she sobs out  _yes, yes, oh god yes Mattie please_ —

And as she comes Mattie sighs with pleasure, humming solos against her clit and making Foggy reach a crescendo of scream and want and lust and good, so good, and Mattie feels smug as she licks the love of her life clean and goes up, resting her head on her squishy tummy and then blowing a raspberry, making Foggy shriek and explode into laughter and more wrestling, rolling them off the bed and Mattie laughs and laughs, so  _free_. Then she picks Foggy up (her making an appreciative noise) and puts them back on the soft towels.

It's her turn next, and on Foggy's bed, with the magical vibrator that is so far the only thing to make her come without taking more than half an hour. According to Foggy, it's neon pink and according to Mattie it's worth  _far_ more than the sales price she found it for. 

Mattie's brain drifts a bit. It's a long-held coping mechanism to dissociate whenever she's naked and there are hands near her; these days, she thinks more about math problem sets than  _the body controls the mind_ mantras, but it's hard to stay in the present. Even today, on a  _really_ good day, she's not in reality, not here and naked and in a bad position to break a hold or jump out the window. She can feel cold concrete floors under her knees and smell the familiar bad-coffee breath.

She unexpectedly finds something soft and fuzzy in her arms. She squeezes; it's Dymphna, and Foggy's sitting back and not touching her. Mattie holds and pets the bear for a little bit, and practices deep, meditative breathing. Reality filters back in. She's not there. Stick would never let her hold a teddy bear while she had to—while he—

Mattie takes another deep breath. It's okay. She's with Foggy, who is not raping her, who will stop when she is not mentally there or is unhappy or says  _no_ or taps out or uses the sex safeword ( _Scalia_ ) and will even stop talking to her about something if she uses the conversational safeword ( _shibboleth_ , which is still an amazing joke). 

She hugs Dymphna. Things are different. She is older and her body is different, from the cells to the scars. She is different. The rules are not the same. She is on a bed and not a floor.

She hugs her bear, and then Peggy and Ophelia too, and then she reaches for Foggy, and says, "Try again?"

And Mattie keeps holding Peggy, thinking about the badass Peggy Carter for a minute, and she doesn't go to the wrong places again her head, softly exhales on her orgasm (nothing like masturbating in a Catholic orphanage to train you to be quiet), and then has a second and a third, Foggy consistently amazed by her ability to just keep  _going,_ Mattie coming apart into a forest fire and a tidal wave and a thunderstorm, Peggy squeezed tight the whole time, and then there is more cuddling and massaging of wrists and setting up the vibrator to charge by USB cord. 

(Otter cuddling for the first ten minutes, too hot and sweaty and overstimulated, but holding hands, lying side by side. Then in silk bathrobes so their skin doesn't stick while they recuperate to get the spoons to shower.)

Mattie holds Dymphna as she falls asleep, and doesn't regret a single penny.

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine von Radic's poem can be read in its normal formatting here: http://clementinevonradics.tumblr.com/post/49555591510/god-i-want-you-in-some-primal-wild-way-animals
> 
> The Peggy Carter Adventure novels are a creation of ao3 user osprey_archer, in their series 'Reciprocity'.
> 
> Picture references for the bears:  
> Bluebella (http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/18253x.jpg)  
> Carmen Sandiego (http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/517-VMJwgrL._SY355_.jpg)  
> Dymphna (http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/19652x.jpg)  
> Ophelia (http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/16625x.jpg)  
> Peggy (http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/22570x.jpg)


End file.
